jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kali Durga (Continuum-59343921)
Kali Durga --Eluini, Daughter of Reka and Veragar Appearance Kali is a young girl around 14 with dusky skin far darker than the ruddy complexion of Reka, and long dark hair that is tinged with strands of purple, and a curious diamond-shaped beauty mark set above her brows in the manner of a Hindu. As for her eyes they are milk white and faintly glowing, and her body is draped in a fishnet like gauze that does little to hide her anatomy for all that she is decorated with strategically placed jewels ornamentation. Background Kali was known in legend by her full name, Kali Durga an Eluini, one of those who manifest the Elemental powers of Earth and Fire, and in ancient times she was both sorceress and priestess, a queen and a general of armies, and a warlord who terrorized legions, indulging in practices so dark and barbaric that it would curl your hairs to relate the truth behind some of my legends. That is until Anri put an end to her career. Verigar knew Kali long before she was reborn to her womb, because of this she takes her role seriously in playing the role of a parent in an effort to turn Kali in a different direction. History Kali was told by her father to guard Nabiki and Saki’s tent and keep them undisturbed until the morning. She was excited upon hearing that her mother had been feeding everyone Red Lotus juice and started thinking about inviting Eris, but Reka told her to maintain her post. Kali wanted to meet Nabiki for herself so decided to make her presence known to draw them to her away from the others. Reka was shocked when Kali expressed her desire to impart some wisdom to Nabiki. Afraid that she would attempted to install some of her bad habits and anti-social tendencies. Kali called him out for being so cynical. She wanted to teach Nabiki about power and its consequences. Nabiki almost jumped as she felt the surge flow from the deceptively underage girl into the ground and through invisible subterranean channels rise up in yet another eruption of nerve shattering intensity. Reka sighed in the ensuing silence that followed this discharge then explained who Kali was. Nabiki found it incredibly easy to believe the claim that she was Kali the Destroyer as the power flowing through the young girl was equal to that of a fully manifested goddess. Like her father her answer for wanting to help Nabiki defeat Udan was why not. She also pointed out that despite becoming an Eluini she was still no match for him. However there was a slim hope, as much as you could ask for when you challenge one who walks in the shadow of the gods and makes them tremble. Kali explained to Nabiki about the two opposing forces in the world Creation and Destruction. As she demonstrated her power Nabiki felt something churning from within her own being and was surprised to discover a power similar to that which Durga had just employed was forcing itself into her awareness, prompting her to extend her own arm and stare at the palm of her hand as she started to concentrate and envision an object and to her complete surprise she saw a swirl of particles begin to surround her hand and flow about as if in response to the power that was rising up from within her. Reka called his daughter out, but the dusky skinned girl innocently stated that Nabiki was doing it herself. She just displayed her power in such a way that it would prompt a sympathetic reaction within Nabiki’s own expanding nature. Reka didn’t fall for it and told Nabiki to be careful how she channels her new power as she now held the force of creation itself, which can be shaped by the will for good or ill, depending on what you most value. Kali called Reka an alarmist and explained to Nabiki how to use her power, which she used to create a locket with a picture of her mother. They went on to explain the further explain this power, its consequences and how it relates to Udan. Nabiki realized that they meant using Udan’s opposing element, but as Kali pointed out she would need to channel a force as great as that wielded by him. What she needed to do was keep in mind that power is its own limitation. They were interrupted by the arrival of Eris. Reka groaned very faintly upon realizing who it was while Kali by contrast seemed startled and turned around in time to see a sight that brought a look of joy to her own exotic features, even as a powerful reddish motorcycle suddenly came leaping over a dune and sailing high over their heads, crashing down some distance away as the rider commanding the two wheeled motorized terror spun it around recklessly and gunned the engine once again, causing it to pop a wheelie as though its rider were commanding the powerful thing like some child’s toy. Kali and Eris threw their arms around each other and embraced then kissed each other on the lips, establishing for Nabiki the nature of relationship between the two young-seeming women. Reka’s tone had the stern disapproval of a father who did not care much for the company that his daughter was so affectionately keeping, when he asked Eris what she was doing there. Eris told them that her father Charon had been captured and asked for their help in rescuing him. Reka revealed that he already knew this, but before Kali could call him out Nabiki asked what was going on. Reka informed her about the virus Otono intends to unleash. Thanatalia was upset that Charon let himself get captured, but she thought he did it deliberately. Reka agreed that it defied logic that he would remain in their custody unless he had a reason to lay low and bide his time for a moment when he might effect his own escape. Eris knowing that they had low grade Orachalchum begged for help. Against Reka’s wishes Kali agreed and with that she raised her hand and caused a wall of flames to surround both herself and the girl on the crimson motorcycle, and then the wall fell away, leaving no trace of either young girl in their passing. Abilities Kali embodies the force of Destruction. While she embodies the side of things that takes stuff apart, not the force that puts things back together. The truth is that she can create as well as destroy it is simply a matter of reversing the process by which the bonds of matter are broken down allowing the constituent atoms of nature to come together. When she destroys a thing it’s not done by her forcing it to explode without its consent in the matter. Rather she reaches out and extends herself to merge with the power, then petition it to obey her will of loosening the bonds of energy that hold matter grounded in solid form, and she petitions the spirit of a thing to allow change to flow through its physical substance. This is done as much by emotion as mental directive. Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:Daokan